


Malibu

by sffan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough mission, Cameron and Daniel take a road trip to Malibu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malibu

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. 
> 
> Original note: This is the longest single fic I've ever written, so extra huge big hugs to dirty_diana for the fabulous beta.

Cameron Mitchell read the reports. He knows that when things go wrong for SG-1, they go really, spectacularly wrong. He thought he was prepared.

He wasn’t.

After getting the worst of their visible injuries seen to, SG-1 makes their quiet report to General Landry. He puts them on a one-week stand down.

An hour later, they are all at Mitchell’s, drinking cheap beer and trying to forget the screams.

Cameron gets up, a little unsteady on his feet, and checks to see who wants another beer. He gets a nod from Sam and a “Hell, yeah,” from Daniel. Teal’c shakes his head.

“You sure, buddy?” Cameron asks. “That’s still your first.”

“I am sure,” Teal’c answers.

Cameron shrugs and goes into the kitchen. He grabs a couple of bottles from his fridge and returns to his living room. Sam is curled up on his La-Z-Boy. Her lips quirk into an almost smile of thanks when he passes the beer to her. He carefully negotiates around his coffee table to the couch where Daniel is sprawled in one corner, already half in the bag from drinking the first two too fast on an empty stomach. “Pizza should be here in a few,” Cameron tells him. Daniel waves his free hand at Cameron in a ‘whatever’ gesture and sucks back half of the beer Cameron has just handed him.

Cameron collects the empties and is headed back to the kitchen with them when the buzzer goes. Cameron lets the pizza guy in and gets their food. Teal’c commandeers the pizza boxes and Cameron goes into the kitchen to get paper towels. “Anyone want…” he starts, leaning out of his kitchen doorway and spies them all just grabbing the pizza slices with their fingers. “That’d be a no on the plates and cutlery,” he murmurs to himself, and joins them. He sits on the other end of the couch. He looks over at Teal’c, who looks like a stone Buddha, at one with the floor, and completely comfortable cross-legged. Cameron guesses that’s what a century of having to kel’no’reem will get you. “You sure I can’t get you a chair, buddy?” Cameron asks Teal’c.

“I am fine, Mitchell,” Teal’c replies.

They eat in relative silence, until Cameron decides to break it. “So, anyone know what they’re going to do for a whole week, now that we’ve been banished from the base?”

“I will visit my family on Chulak,” Teal’c says.

“How about you, Dr. J.? What’s on your plate?” Cameron asks after the room falls silent for far too long after Teal’c’s reply.

Daniel shrugs. “I’ll probably work on the translations from the Atlantis database that Dr. Weir’s been sending,” he says.

Cameron rolls his eyes. “Jackson! You’re on supposed to be on leave. No work.”

Daniel rolls his eyes back and takes another swig of beer.

“Well, he’s hopeless, what about you, Sam?” Cameron asks, turning to her.

“I haven’t worked on my bike in ages. I might tinker around with it; fine tune the engine.”

“You still have that thing?” Cameron asks incredulously.

“Hey!” Sam protests. “No making fun of the bike. I don’t make fun of those toy airplanes I’m sure you’ve still got stashed away somewhere.”

“Toys! They’re not toys. They are state-of-the-art, precision cut models, I’ll have you know!” Cameron exclaims.

Sam mouths “toys” at Daniel who grins back at her, and then Cameron gives her the finger.

“So, what about you, Cam? What are your grand plans?” Sam asks, as Daniel gets up to get himself another beer. Cameron watches him as he walks very carefully into the kitchen, steadying himself on the wall as he bumps into it.

“Me? I’m not sure yet. Maybe a road trip. I’ve got a buddy with a beach house in Malibu. He’s in the field right now and he told me I could use it anytime. I may take him up on the offer.”

“Sounds like fun. You going to catch some waves?” Sam asks, making a waving motion with her hand.

“Maybe. I’ll have to get my hands on a board, though.”

The conversation dies out after that. Daniel has demolished nearly a case of beer and falls asleep, and then Teal’c announces that it is time for him to get back to the base. He offers to drive Sam home. She agrees readily, having had a few too many beers to safely drive. They get up quietly, deciding that it is more trouble than it is worth to try and wake Daniel. At the door, Sam leans in and gives Cameron a quick hug. “Night,” she says.

“Night, Sam. Drive safe, Teal’c.”

“I always do, Mitchell.”

“Figured as much. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Teal’c says and then they leave.

Cameron shuts the door and locks it. He wanders quietly around his living room, picking up the empties and the pizza boxes and taking them back into the kitchen. He’d like to count the evening as a success, but it wasn’t. None of them were quite ready to just laugh it all off with a few beers and pizza.

He goes into the closet in his bedroom and gets a blanket and then returns to the living room. Cameron flips it out over Daniel, who has sprawled out over the entire couch now that he’s not sharing it. Cameron reaches down and slides Daniel’s glasses off his face, and puts them on the table. “Night, Jackson,” he says quietly, and then goes to bed, resolved to figure out a way to convince Daniel to come with him on his trip to Malibu. There’s no way Cameron’s leaving Daniel alone, knowing that Daniel has already started blaming himself for the mission’s failure.

* * *

Cameron is just putting the coffee on when he hears the sound of movement in the living room. A few minutes later, Daniel walks into the kitchen yawning and stretching. He makes a pained sound.

“Sorry about leaving you on the couch, but I didn’t want to wake you,” Cameron says. “The coffee will be ready in about five. There’s a towel and a spare tooth brush in the bathroom for you.”

Daniel rubs at his face and mutters, “God, I hate morning people,” before shuffling back towards the bathroom.

Cameron chuckles to himself and goes over to the stove to scramble the eggs and flip the last of the bacon.

Daniel reappears just as everything is ready. Cameron waves him to the small table in the corner. “Help yourself to the OJ.” He settles down to eat and then says, “So, I was thinking…”

“Uh-oh,” Daniel replies, buttering his toast.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Cameron says. “Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you’d like to come along on my trip to Malibu.”

Daniel gives him a pointed look.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Cameron says with a grin. “And Malibu is gorgeous – sun, sand, the ocean – what’s not to love?”

“Sand in my shorts?” Daniel replies, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, I really was going to work on those translations for Elizabeth.”

“Bring them with you,” Cameron says cheerfully.

Daniel assesses Cameron, sighs, and pushes his eggs around on his plate. A few quiet moments later, he says, “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Didn’t think so. Fine. I’ll go, but the translations are coming with me,” Daniel says. “And I’m not surfing, so don’t even go there.”

Cameron waves his hand. “Fine. Whatever. When we’re done here, you head out to your place and get your stuff together. I’ll pick you up around noon. It’s a long way to Malibu, and I want to get started ASAP.”

* * *

Cameron resists looking at his watch. He already knows it’s past noon. He leans on the horn and mutters, “Get the lead out, Jackson.” Daniel opens his front door and waves a hand at him in a gesture that could mean just a minute or an hour, Cameron’s not sure. Daniel disappears back into his small house and reappears ten minutes later with a large duffel bag, a backpack, and his laptop case. Cameron gets out of the car and goes to help him.

“Don’t suppose you know the meaning of the words ‘travel light’, huh, Jackson?”

Daniel hands him the backpack that feels like it’s full of bricks.

“You told me to bring the translation with me. I need research materials for that,” Daniel replies, slinging the laptop case over a shoulder. They walk down to Cameron’s car, a red, ’65 Mustang convertible, with the top currently down. Daniel’s eyes widen.

“Nice car.”

“Thanks,” Cameron replies with a grin. He pats her side and says, “Her name is Betty.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow. “Betty?”

Cameron opens the trunk and Daniel puts his duffel inside. “Yeah. Veronica was such a bitch.”

Daniel laughs and takes his backpack from Cameron. He digs through it and pulls out a couple of books. “You know, I always thought so, too. I never understood what Archie saw in her.”

“Well, she was kinda hot,” Cameron concedes.

“True,” Daniel replies, and then grins at Cameron. Cameron grins back.

“You sure you don’t want to just put that in the back seat?” Cameron asks as Daniel pulls out a third book.

Daniel makes a face. “Good idea.” He shoves the books back into the backpack and swings it onto his shoulder.

Ten minutes into the trip, they’re arguing over radio stations.

“I’m not listening to country for two days, Cameron,” Daniel says, fiddling with the dial.

“Well, I’m not listening to that tribal crap you listen to,” Cameron replies, slapping Daniel’s hand away from the dial and then going through the stations one at a time, each of them making faces at what they consider unacceptable. They finally settle on a Golden Oldies station.

“Appropriate, considering the car,” Daniel says.

Cameron smiles and turns up the radio as they hit the highway.

* * *

Cameron does the driving, while Daniel does research. There is little conversation after Daniel cracks open the books, and the silence would have bothered Cameron if Daniel didn’t break the silence to tease him whenever he started singing along with the Beach Boys. They drive well into the night and stop at the first town that has a decent looking motel/diner combination near the highway. It’s small and rustic, with half the neon burnt out on the sign, but it looks clean.

The bell over the door tinkles as they enter and a plain, middle-aged woman comes out of the back room. “Evening, gentlemen,” she says.

“Good evening, Ma’am,” Cameron says, while Daniel says, “Evening.”

“So, that’ll be two rooms?” she asks rhetorically, as she pulls the registry book out from under the counter.

“Do you have any rooms with two double beds?” Cameron asks, his instincts telling him that leaving Daniel alone tonight might not be a good idea.

The woman raises her eyebrows, but Cameron says nothing, just waiting calmly for the reply. “Well, yes.”

“We’ll take one of them,” Cameron says with a charming smile. “I don’t see any point in spending the cash on a room we’re only going to be sleeping in for a couple of hours, do you, Jackson?”

“Not really.”

The woman signs them in and then they head to the diner. After a quick meal of burgers and fries they go back to their room and crash. Knowing that they have ten hours of driving ahead of them the next day, Cameron sets his watch alarm for 6:00 am, ignoring Daniel’s groans. They crawl into their separate beds and go to sleep.

* * *

Cameron jerks awake and reaches for a gun he doesn’t have. It doesn’t take him long to realize that it’s Daniel’s thrashing in the other bed that has woken him. He lies still and waits. Cameron has read all of the reports, including General O’Neill’s personal notes, detailing Daniel’s history of nightmares after rough missions. Daniel chokes out a strangled, “No!” and the bedsprings squeak when he startles awake. Cameron listens to Daniel calm his breathing.

Into the quiet of the room, Cameron says softly, “It’s not your fault. You…we… **I** did our best.”

Daniel remains silent for a long time and then replies, “It wasn’t enough.”

Cameron murmurs, “I know,” into the darkness. Daniel shifts onto his side, turning his back to Cameron.

Cameron waits for Daniel’s breathing to deepen into sleep and then he lets himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

After a quick breakfast and armed with coffee-to-go, Cameron and Daniel are ready to get back on the highway around 7:00 am. Noticing that Daniel is looking a bit ragged around the edges, Cameron steers him towards the passenger side.

“Don’t you want a break from driving?” Daniel asks. “You were behind the wheel for almost nine hours yesterday.”

“Are you kidding me? No one drives Betty but me.” The lie slides easily off his tongue as he makes shooing motions towards the passenger door.

Daniel shrugs and gets in without any argument – a sure sign to Cameron that Daniel is far more exhausted than he’d ever let on. They’re on the road for less than 10 minutes before Daniel nods off, his coffee perched precariously on one thigh. Cameron, glad that he updated some of the car’s features, takes the cup and puts it in the cup holder.

Daniel wakes with a start a couple of hours later. He looks around a bit dazedly for a moment and then his eyes land on his coffee cup. He takes a big swig and makes a face before turning to Cameron.

“Sorry,” Daniel says sheepishly. “I’m not very good company, am I?”

“Don’t worry about it. You obviously needed it,” Cameron replies.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?” Daniel asks after a bit.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yup. But if you want to make yourself useful, why don’t you entertain me and tell me what’s up with you and Vala?” Cameron inquires and grins at Daniel.

“Oh, God. Stop the car. I’ll walk back to Colorado,” Daniel says, putting his head in his hands.

Cameron laughs. “I’ll have you know this is very valuable information! There’s at least $200 riding on it.”

“Excuse me?” Daniel replies, eyebrows rising.

“Dude, c’mon. At least three MPs saw her coming out of your VIP suite in nothing but her pretty pink underwear in the middle of the night. No one’s got that much will power.”

Daniel looks at him and says, “It’s not a matter of will, it’s a matter of sense.”

“So you guys haven’t…?” Cameron says, gesturing vaguely with one hand.

Daniel just looks at him, the denial written all over his face.

“Well, Goddamnit! I’m out 50 bucks. Seriously. Not even once?”

Daniel continues to just look at him. Cameron shakes his head in bewilderment. He was certain Daniel had taken Vala up on her not even remotely subtle offers at least once.

“So, who won the bet?” Daniel asks.

“Sergeant Harriman,” Cameron replies.

“Walter, of course,” Daniel says, a small smile quirking his lips.

“Knows you pretty well, does he?” Cameron asks.

“Knows all of us pretty well,” Daniel replies. “He’s been around since the beginning; worked with Sam on getting the computers interfaced before I even joined the program.”

Cameron listens and encourages Daniel to reminisce. Daniel tells a few stories, letting slip a few details that never made it to the official reports.

“Space VD? You’ve got to be kidding me!” Cameron exclaims. “General O’Neill caught those rapid-aging nanites after sleeping with one of the local girls?” Cameron howls with laughter and slaps the steering wheel. “That’s just too perfect. I always wondered why our off-world packs came with condoms.”

“I can’t believe I just told you that,” Daniel says, laughing. “All right, that’s it, no more stories. I should get back to this anyway.” Daniel gestures to the bag holding his research.

They drive on into the day, reaching the beach house in Malibu almost 10 hours after they got on the highway. The house is a small bungalow – the walls more window than wall – tucked away around a curve in the beach, giving the place a sense of privacy. The ocean is calm, the waves a quiet sound in the background.

Cameron gets out of the car. He puts his hands in the small of his back and stretches. “Man, I am way too damn old to sit in a car that long.”

Daniel, stretching on the other side of the car, asks, “Then why did you bitch so much about the restroom breaks?”

“One every two hours? Give me a break, Jackson. I’m definitely restricting your caffeine intake on the trip home.” Daniel waves the ‘whatever’ hand at him and starts repacking his backpack.

They grab their things out of the trunk and go into the house. Despite their tiredness, they spend the next hour airing out the house and making up the beds. Cameron opens up the cupboards and sees that their choices for dinner are soup and more soup.

“Soup okay for tonight?” Cameron asks. “We can hit the grocery store tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

Cameron wanders off to bed a few hours later, leaving Daniel curled up on the couch flipping through his textbooks.

* * *

The next morning, Cameron wakes to the smell of fresh coffee. Daniel has spread his research materials out over the small table in the breakfast nook. Bright sunshine spills through the wide windows and over Daniel, making the blond in his hair stand out sharply.

Cameron finds himself struck by how good Daniel looks bathed in sunlight, and wonders why he’s never noticed before. He shakes his head slightly and looks over at the coffee pot – it’s more than half empty, which means Daniel’s been up for a while, but more importantly, there’s a plate of fresh croissants next to it.

Daniel looks up as Cameron enters the kitchen. “Hey, I found a bakery a couple of blocks away.”

“Awesome,” Cameron says, helping himself to the food and the coffee. He swings a leg over one of the stools by the counter and nods towards the books and papers strewn all over the table. “How long you been at this?”

Daniel squints, thinking. “I don’t know. A few hours, I think. You know I lose track of time when I’m working on something.”

“Yeah, I do.” Cameron immediately ups his estimate of how long he figures Daniel’s been awake. He finishes his croissant. “I was thinking about taking a run along the beach, want to come with me?”

Daniel looks at him like he’s insane.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Cameron replies, hopping off the stool.

“And people say you’re as dumb as you look,” Daniel answers, turning back to his laptop.

Cameron flips Daniel off and heads back down the hall to his room to get his runners.

They settle pretty quickly into a routine – Cameron “sleeping in” to about 8 am, Daniel up at who knew what hour, making the coffee and providing some new baked goods for breakfast. Cameron spends his days on the beach, surfing (having found a board in the shed behind the house), playing volleyball with the locals, or just relaxing on the dock, a cold beer in hand and the warm sun on his body; while Daniel spends most of his time in the house working on the translation. From time to time, Daniel wanders out to the beach, usually armed with a book, sunscreen, and his boonie hat.

And that is how Cameron finds him on the afternoon of their last day in Malibu. He jogs up from the water, and stands at Daniel’s feet, looking down at him, dripping water onto Daniel’s legs. Daniel squints up at him.

“Do you mind?” he says peevishly.

Cameron puts his hands on his hips. “Daniel, where are we?” he asks.

“Uh, Malibu,” Daniel answers, like he’s speaking to someone who is a touch slow. “Remember? You drove us here.”

“Yes, Daniel, we’re in Malibu,” Cameron answers. “And what’s that?” he asks pointing behind him to the ocean.

“The ocean, Cameron.”

“Correct, again!” Cameron explains.

Daniel frowns at him. “And your point is?”

“My _point_ , Daniel, is that we’ve been on a beach for three days and you’ve spent most of it cooped up in the house or with your nose in a book. Some vacation.”

“I happen to like to read when I’m on vacation,” Daniel says archly.

“Oh, spare me,” Cameron says. “Here’s the deal, Jackson. You put down the book and come down to the water with me, or I pick you both up and drop you in.”

Daniel starts to laugh and makes an incredulous face. “Yeah, right.”

Cameron sighs. He’s had some one-on-one combat training with Daniel, and he knows that if Daniel doesn’t want to go, Daniel’s not going. So, he resorts to Plan B – whining: “Aw, c’mon, Daniel. Half an hour. Just give me half an hour. It’ll be fun.”

Daniel heaves an aggravated sigh. “You’re not going to leave me alone until I go down there, are you?”

“Nope.”

“God, sometimes you’re a giant pain in the ass.” Daniel gets up and puts his book down on the beach chair he’d appropriated.

“Glad to hear it’s only sometimes,” Cameron says, grinning as they make their way down to the water. Half an hour soon becomes three hours after the university students staying up the beach challenge them to a beach volleyball game.

* * *

Later that night, Cameron and Daniel sit side by side on a small couch in front of the TV. Daniel is putting the finishing touches on the translation. Cameron’s not sure when watching Daniel became more interesting than watching the game, he just knows that his attention has wandered away from the TV set to the man next to him. He watches, he waits, and when Daniel looks up, finally sensing the eyes on him, Cameron leans in slowly, giving Daniel plenty of time to see it coming and avoid the kiss. He doesn’t. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. Daniel’s hand rests lightly on Cameron’s shoulder. Then Daniel pulls away and his lips twitch into a slow, sly smile before he says quietly, “Are we really going to do this?”

“Hell, yeah,” Cameron says in a low voice before cupping Daniel’s face with his hands and pulling him into a longer kiss. If he’s honest with himself, Cameron will admit that he’s wanted to kiss Daniel for close to a year, he’s just managed to resist the impulse until now. Spending the day watching Daniel gleaming in the sun, wet from the ocean, grinning as he scored a point seems to have erased all of the reasons why kissing Daniel is a bad idea from Cameron’s mind.

Without breaking the kiss, Daniel puts his laptop and notes on the coffee table and then turns his full attention to Cameron, pushing him back against the arm of the couch. Their kisses get wetter and sloppier as their hands wander up and under t-shirts; their bodies arching against each other as they try to get friction in all the right places, with varying degrees of success. Daniel drags his lips down Cameron’s jaw and away. His face is flushed and his lips are wet and swollen. “You know, if we’re really going to do this, we should move to one of the bedrooms,” he says a little breathlessly.

“Brilliant plan,” Cameron replies. “That’s why you’re the brains of this operation.” Daniel rolls his eyes and then rolls off Cameron and stands at the side of the couch.

“C’mon fly-boy, move it,” Daniel mock-orders.

“Yes, sir!” Cameron says, bouncing to his feet.

Daniel laughs, and it’s a wonderful, carefree sound, something Cameron has never heard from Daniel before. He curls a hand around Daniel’s neck and pulls him in for another slow kiss. “Lead the way, Daniel.”

And he does, past the room he’s been using, and into Cameron’s. He puts his glasses on the night stand and starts to get undressed. Cameron watches. Daniel’s shirt is gone and he’s working on his shorts when he raises an eyebrow at Cameron, who is still fully clothed.

“Just admiring the view,” he says. Daniel smiles, but his fingers stop unbuttoning his shorts, obviously waiting for Cameron to catch up. Cameron gets the hint and pulls his t-shirt off. He moves towards Daniel and the next thing he knows is that they’re kissing – hard, heavy, wet kisses – as they fumble at each other’s shorts and underwear, suddenly desperate to get down to business.

They stumble onto the bed, landing in a tangle of limbs. Cameron hadn’t really been aware of exactly how much he had wanted Daniel until this moment and now he’s almost overcome by an overwhelming need for more – more of his lips, his hands, his skin. And Daniel is hanging on to him just as tightly, returning his demanding kisses with as much desire. Their tongues tangle and their bodies rock together in a frantic rhythm. Cameron grabs Daniel’s ass and grinds against him. Daniel mirrors his movement. Thrusting hard against Daniel, Cameron comes with a grunt. Moments later, Daniel cries out softly against Cameron’s shoulder as his hips stutter and his body shakes with release.

They roll apart and lay side-by-side, shoulders touching as they catch their breath. As the loud panting turns to normal breaths, Daniel sits up and grabs a handful of tissues. He hands Cameron half. They clean up in silence and toss the used tissues off the end of the bed.

The room goes silent for a long while. Daniel turns on his side and looks down at Cameron. “So, Cameron, I’m kind of curious, how did you know I wasn’t going to punch you in the face when you made your move?”

“Honestly?” Cameron asks, his lips twitching slightly as he tries to hold back a grin.

Daniel gives him the ‘get on with it’ look.

“You know how when the light shines just right through a pair of sunglasses and you can see the person’s eyes?”

Daniel nods.

“Well, I saw the way you were looking at me this afternoon when I was trying to convince you to put down the books and come into the water,” Cameron finishes and lets the grin break free.

Daniel looks a bit embarrassed. “Ah.”

“Yeah.” The grin gets wider.

Daniel flops back onto his back and things go quiet again. “I’ve got another question.”

Cameron makes an assenting noise.

“What happens now?”

“I say we take a well-deserved nap,” Cameron answers, yawning.

Daniel rolls his eyes. “I mean, with us. Is this a one-time thing? A ‘what happens in Malibu stays in Malibu’ kind of thing? Or…”

Cameron looks pointedly at Daniel and interrupts him. “You are _such_ a girl, Jackson.”

“Fuck off, Mitchell,” Daniel replies, shooting Cameron a nasty look.

“Well, since I could end up with a nice, uncomfortable stay in a military prison, I say it means a whole lot of discreet fooling around off base,” Cameron drawls with a dirty grin on his face. He reaches over and pulls Daniel into a slow kiss. When the kiss breaks, Daniel smiles at Cameron and then rests his head on Cameron’s shoulder.

They wake an hour later, hard and wanting. Daniel gives Cameron the best, most pornographic blowjob he’s ever had, including that one time in Singapore, and when he regains his ability to think, he tries to reciprocate. And judging from the sounds and the thrashing coming from Daniel, he does a pretty good job of it, too. Exhausted and sated, they crawl under the covers and fall asleep.

Daniel’s twitching wakes Cameron up. Daniel is on his side near the edge of the bed, and sometime during the night Cameron has curled up behind him, their bodies aligned, but not quite touching. Cameron shifts until he’s curled up behind Daniel, and then he runs his hand soothingly down Daniel’s side. He brushes his lips softly against the nape of Daniel’s neck and murmurs nonsense syllables of comfort. Daniel’s body stills and his hand reaches for Cameron’s and draws it over his side, so that Cameron is holding him, his hand pressed lightly against Daniel’s chest by Daniel’s hand. Cameron kisses Daniel’s shoulder, settles against him, and falls back to sleep.

* * *

For the first time in three days, Daniel is still asleep when Cameron wakes up. He smiles and gently extricates himself from Daniel, who is curled up against his side, one arm flung over his chest. He looks at the clock and figures he can let Daniel sleep another hour before they have to start closing up the house. He scratches at the patches of dried come on his stomach and heads for the bathroom. He is just stepping into the warm spray of the shower when a very bed-rumpled looking Daniel joins him.

“Morning,” Cameron says.

“Morning,” Daniel responds, shouldering his way around Cameron so that the water hits him first.

“Hey!” Cameron exclaims in mock outrage.

Daniel grins at him and reaches for the soap, which Cameron snatches out from under his hand. They jostle against each other, as Daniel grabs for the soap and Cameron tries to reverse their positions so that he can get more water. And then Daniel plays dirty and kisses him. A long, slow kiss that that turns into a long, slow mutual hand job that leaves the two of them weak-kneed and slumped against each other and the shower stall wall.

Miraculously, Cameron still has the soap gripped in one hand, so he slides it down Daniel’s back, soaping him up. Daniel straightens up and accepts the soap from Cameron and he starts to work on Cameron’s chest. Daniel’s hands drift down and Cameron stops him.

“Man, you touch my dick and we’re never getting out of this shower. And we have to get our asses in gear.”

Daniel glances down at Cameron’s partial erection. And then raises his eyes and looks smugly at Cameron, before handing the soap back to him. They finish bathing and get out of the shower. After drying off and sharing the sink to brush their teeth and shave, they start closing up the house, and within an hour, they’re on the road.

* * *

They stay at the same motel that they stayed in on the way to Malibu. Daniel offers to go get them some takeout, neither of them really wanting anything offered in the diner, while Cameron flops on the bed, worn out from a long day of driving. Somewhat reluctantly, Cameron gives Daniel the car keys.

“Now, be careful with her,” he says.

Dangling the keys from his fingers, Daniel asks, “Which one’s the clutch again?”

Cameron sits up abruptly about to demand the keys back when he sees the expression on Daniel’s face. “Asshole.”

Daniel laughs. “You’re just too damn easy, Cameron.” Daniel leaves the room and Cameron turns on the TV. Half an hour and some lame late-night infomercial for some weird blender later, Daniel returns with a pizza and a small bag from the local pharmacy. Cameron raises an eyebrow and Daniel tosses him the bag. Inside is a small box of condoms. A little jolt of desire goes through Cameron.

“No lube?” Cameron asks, sitting up slowly.

“I really don’t think this is the kind of town to be asking the pharmacist for Astro-Glide, do you?” Daniel counters. “We’ll just have to be creative. I’ve got some hand cream in my backpack.”

“Works for me,” Cameron says with a grin. He turns off the TV.

“Pizza now or later?” Daniel asks.

“I always did like cold pizza.” Cameron’s grin gets more predatory as he waits for Daniel’s response.

Daniel’s desire is written all over his face. “Me, too.” He goes to his backpack and pulls out the hand cream and makes his way over to Cameron. Daniel tosses the tube onto the bed and then stands between Cameron’s legs and looks down at him. Cameron slides his hands up Daniel’s legs and then under his shirt, skimming over warm skin. He pushes the shirt out of his way and leans in and kisses Daniel’s stomach, smiling when Daniel’s abs flutter against his lips.

“How do you want to do this?” Daniel asks softly, running his fingers over Cameron’s hair.

“You’re the one that bought the condoms, Daniel. I’d say it’s your call.”

Daniel’s fingers move gently. “What do you want, Cameron?” Daniel asks again, his voice a bit rough.

Cameron takes a deep breath and says, “I’d really, really like to fuck you.” He sees his own desire reflected in Daniel’s eyes. Daniel nods, silently. Cameron reaches up and takes Daniel by the arms and pulls him down for a kiss. Soft, full lips part and their tongues meet; Cameron curls one hand around the back of Daniel’s neck and pulls Daniel closer, deeper into the kiss. Slowly, Daniel breaks the kiss and straightens up. Cameron’s hands slide down Daniel’s body to the waistband of his jeans. As Cameron starts to undo his jeans, Daniel pulls his shirt off over his head. Leaning forward, Cameron plants wet kisses over Daniel’s stomach while he pushes Daniel’s jeans down. Cameron nuzzles against the bulge of Daniel’s cock, still hidden beneath his underwear. He tongues the growing erection getting it wet through the material and then runs his hands up Daniel’s legs and hips and then slowly back down, hooking the waistband of Daniel’s underwear with his fingers and pulling them down. He leans forward and licks a wet stripe up Daniel’s cock. Daniel gasps slightly.

Looking up at Daniel, Cameron slides Daniel’s cock all the way into his mouth and starts sucking. Daniel cries out sharply, his hips surging forward. He quickly steadies himself by placing his hands on Cameron’s shoulders. Cameron holds the base of Daniel’s cock with one hand and his hip with the other, controlling the depth of penetration very carefully. He bobs his head and sucks on Daniel’s cock, loving the uncontrolled sounds Daniel is making. All too soon, Daniel’s fingers tighten in warning around the back of his neck, and he pulls off just in time for a stream of come shoot across his face. He can’t decide if he’s more turned on or grossed out until Daniel drops to his knees, cups his face in both hands, and then slowly licks the come off his cheek. Cameron moans and he lunges forward, kissing Daniel so hard that their teeth click together. Cameron licks the inside of Daniel’s mouth, chasing the taste of his own come and he’s not sure he’s ever been this turned on. He slides backward on the bed, bringing Daniel with him.

Daniel tugs on his shirt and together they start pulling off his clothes until they’re lying on the bed, skin to skin. Daniel’s hands slide all over his body, leaving trails of heat behind. He arches into Daniel’s touch, moaning.

“If we’re going to do this, we need to do it now, Daniel, or I’m going to come all over you,” Cameron groans out.

“We can’t have that,” Daniel says huskily, and then he presses a thumb against the base of Cameron’s cock. “That help?”

Cameron nods as the need to come recedes slightly. Daniel grabs the box of condoms and gets one out. He fumbles briefly with the packaging, but finally gets the condom unwrapped and slowly rolls it down over Cameron’s erection. Cameron catches his breath in a sharp inhalation at the sensation of Daniel’s fingers sliding over him, but the tightness of the latex at the base of his cock helps somewhat.

Daniel kisses him softly, hands him the cream, and then flips over and lies down on his stomach. A long, slow burn of need rolls through Cameron when Daniel spreads his legs, exposing himself. Cameron runs his hand over Daniel’s ass, enjoying the way the solid curve fits the palm of his hand.

“Cam?” Daniel inquires over his shoulder. A small thrill goes through Cameron at the quiet intimacy held in that one syllable.

“Just admiring the view,” Cameron says softly, mimicking his response from their first night.

Daniel wiggles his hips. “I thought you were the one in a hurry…”

“Jesus, you’re killing me,” Cameron says as he flips the top on the hand cream. He quickly coats his fingers and starts to slide them around and over the tight pucker of flesh. Daniel flinches slightly at the coldness and then relaxes into the sensation, opening his legs further as Cameron starts to push one finger inside. Daniel’s body slowly opens up allowing him to slide the finger in and out freely. Daniel moans roughly when Cameron adds a second finger. Cameron pushes in deeper than before and curves his fingers; he knows he’s found what he’s looking for when Daniel gasps and thrusts back onto his hand.

“Now Cam,” Daniel says, a bit breathlessly as he squirms, impaling himself further.

“You sure?” Cameron asks, knowing that he really ought to stretch Daniel out more.

“I can take it,” Daniel replies. “I want your dick in me, now, Cam.”

All the argument goes right out of Cameron as his cock surges at Daniel’s desire-roughened voice. He kneels between Daniel’s spread thighs and guides himself into the tight heat. Daniel’s ass contracts against the blunt head of his cock, but then suddenly, Daniel’s body relaxes, and Cameron presses into him in one smooth motion.

Cameron moans against Daniel’s shoulder as the heat envelopes him. He rests against Daniel’s back, kissing the warm skin of Daniel’s shoulders and neck until Daniel pushes back against him. He gets the hint and starts to move – a slow, rolling motion of his hips that Daniel matches. They move together in the slow rhythm, each moaning their pleasure into the quiet room. Cameron leaves wet kisses all over the back of Daniel’s neck and shoulders as Daniel arches under him. Far sooner than he’d like, Cameron feels the blinding white pleasure of orgasm roll over and through him. His hips thrust forward, deep into Daniel and Cameron gasps Daniel’s name against the skin of his shoulder. Cameron lies boneless against Daniel’s back, panting for air. His strokes his hands down Daniel’s side and is drifting off when Daniel says quietly, “Hey, Cam. You’re not exactly a lightweight.”

“Sorry,” Cameron mutters sleepily and rolls off Daniel. He has barely enough energy to peel the condom off and wrap it in some tissue and drop it onto the floor before his eyes slide shut on him. Daniel chuckles next to him and says, “I guess we’ll be having pizza for breakfast,” before he sprawls over him. The last thing Cameron is aware of is the soft press of lips against his chest.

* * *

Cameron forgets to set his alarm, and they wake up twined around each other late the next morning. After a quick shower, Daniel complaining the entire time about never falling asleep with hand cream up his ass ever again, they bolt down some of the cold pizza, check out, and get back on the highway. They make good time, and despite the late start, are parked in front of Daniel’s house just after dark.

Cameron helps Daniel carry his bags in and then leans in to kiss him good-night. The light kiss turns into a long, slow tangling of tongues that ends only when the need for air becomes more urgent than the need for each other.

“See you in the morning, Jackson,” Cameron says breathlessly as he consciously steps away, knowing that it’s a very bad idea to leave his flashy car parked outside of Daniel’s one-bedroom house all night and hating that he’s already thinking this way.

“Not if I see you first, Mitchell,” Daniel wise-cracks.

Cameron laughs and turns for the door.

“Cam,” Daniel says quietly as Cameron reaches for the door handle. He turns and looks at Daniel and raises a brow in silent inquiry. “Thanks,” Daniel says simply.

“Anytime, Daniel,” Cameron says and then leaves before he makes an excuse to stay. It might be one of the hardest things he's ever done.


End file.
